Unmasked
by DragonsQueen2282
Summary: Hermione can't figure out why she is so damn infatuated with Draco Malfoy, and chalks it up to simply sexual tension. A kiss will fix that right? Draco is dealing with his own infatuation. He's determined to prove the changes he has made, and give her his everything. Post-War Dramione AU :) Rated M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo there! Welcome to my first fic in probably 8+ years! I recently got back into reading FF and, I don't know, I guess I am feeling inspired to write! I'm a little rusty so please review, and let me know what I can work on for future chapters! I have sooo many ideas for this story. Thank you for taking the time to come read this! **

* * *

Her breath hitched as his lips came closer, brushing the edge of her ear.

"Tell me your name."

She let out a small gasp, feeling the electricity sizzle down her spine from the feather-light feel of his lips, but gently shook her head, "I can't," she whispered back, her voice breathless.

"Then tell me why," he replied, catching her chin in his fingers. His molten silver eyes met the caramel brown hiding behind her ornate mask. She once again shook her head no, a hint of pleading in her eyes.

"Forget about my name, forget about why we are doing this or who I am. Just kiss me and be done with it." She snarked, though her voice betrayed her feigned bravery, as it was barely above a whisper.

For a moment he just stared into her eyes, searching for something to say or an answer of any kind. His heart felt as though it was going to pound right out of his chest, and onto the floor by her feet. He met her eyes once more, and in an instant, his lips crashed into hers.

* * *

**3 Months Prior**

Hermione sat in the library, quill in hand and several books splayed across the table. She had been at this for hours, trying to get ahead on a few bits of homework so that she would have less to do over the weekend. She was looking forward to Hogsmeade with Harry and then holing up in her room with a few good novels she'd had her eye on. She shifted in her seat, sore after sitting for so long. She was in her favorite spot in the library. It was secluded, behind rows of muggle books towards the back of the many grand shelves. It had a beautiful view of the Black Lake that Hermione had come to love seeing draped in a blanket of snow.

She'd found this spot in Fourth Year after a disagreement with Ronald over Merlin only knows, and had simply needed a bit of seclusion. It was rather difficult to come by at this school, after all. She had glided past the empty tables in the front, nearest to Madam Pince's desk, but instead of going right towards the more popular wing of the library, she hung a quick left and continued farther into the depths. The desks were far more sporadic on this end of the library, as opposed to the other where the desks were nearly pushed edge to edge. She had found that a bit curious, but was relieved to find a hidden desk in front of a sun-filled window. After a quick Scourgify to clear the lingering dust, she had plopped down and made herself at home.

Now there she was, 4 years, one war, and enough pain for a lifetime later, pouring over books in her favorite spot. No one bothered her back here and she thought it was perhaps one of the best things she'd ever found at Hogwarts.

That was until she heard giggling and whispering coming from behind one of the shelves that shielded her. Her head snapped up from her notes, slightly startled to hear someone in these sections. As soon as she looked up, she knew what was going on. After she heard a quiet moan come from behind the shelves, she set her quill down and closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She had been staring at those damned books for far too long.

'Okay, Hermione. You're Head Girl, Hermione. Do you simply exit, or do you break them up and deduct points? Obviously, you break them up, Hermione.' she mused to herself, listening to the building situation happening in front of her.

She gave another heavy sigh before standing up, stretching a bit and storming over there. "Excuse me, what are you two doing?"

* * *

Draco watched her from his own personal sanctuary, grinning a bit as she stormed over to confront the rowdy Ravenclaws. She didn't know that he occasionally he found himself here, hidden by shadows of the nearly unused portion of the library. Honestly, he found himself a bit creepy at times, watching her from the shadows like some kind of weirdo. But, he also knew that that wasn't his intention.

The first time he had stumbled upon her secret spot, it was entirely by accident. He had been in a mood and wanted nothing to do with a single person in the whole bloody school. He had stormed to the very back of the library, searching the rows for a table that seemed far enough away from everyone else. He found one, hidden almost entirely in the dark and decided to flop down in the chair with a huff. He had sat there for several minutes, brewing in his own anger until movement caught his eye. It was Hermione, a stern look on her face. He watched her unpack her bag, her movements methodical, though it was clear she was upset. He could hear her lightly sniffling. His heart had wrenched in his chest.

He had made his way back only a few times before suddenly it was a bit more of a habit. He sat here for comfort, and he wished he had a more valid excuse, but that was just it. She was simply fascinating. The way he could see her mind turning when she was deep into her work. Or, when something was on her mind and she absolutely could not concentrate, she would stare out the window, biting her lip while deep in thought about whatever that complex, know-it-all's brain thinks of. How she always sat down and immediately tied her long, wavy hair back, with a few small strands slipping out to frame her face. The way the sun would stream in through the window, framing her in a golden light, showing him once again that she was an angel on earth. He couldn't deny that he was mesmerized by her.

He grabbed his book bag and slipped away while she was deducting points from the stricken fifth-years. He chuckled to himself and shook his head, making his way around the halls of the castle. He couldn't wait to see if she would tell him about it later.

* * *

Hermione sighed and went back to her table to gather her things. She had only taken 10 points apiece and given the Ravenclaws a stern warning. She hoped to never be interrupted by something so stupid again. 'Halfway to shagging, right here in the library? Who in the hell would even come up with such a thing?' She shook her head to herself as she exited the library and made her way down to her dorm.

As much as she wanted to act as though it completely disgusted her, a part of her felt a pang of jealousy. She had been lonely. Harry and Ron had both opted out of finishing out their last year at Hogwarts, instead choosing to enter into an Auror training program after the War had ended. Hermione had been severely disappointed, as she didn't want anything other than to finish her schooling. She had been offered a variety of positions after the war but had turned them all down. She craved for something to focus on besides the dark years they had narrowly escaped. To even think of it pricked her skin with goosebumps and sent shivers down her spine.

It was one thing, learning that she was going to be going to Hogwarts for the very first time without her friends. But it was entirely another when Ron, after two months of training, decided to drop out.

_/"Blimey, 'Mione! It's not like we don't have a pile of galleons sitting in our vaults! With the rewards we received after the war, we never have to work again!" he let out a dry laugh and ran his hands through his unruly red hair. _

_"That's not the point, Ronald! You're a war hero, you're supposed to be a role model! Who drops out of Auror training after TWO months?" _

_He snorted, "Do you really think that's the first thing on my mind right now? I deserve to relax a bit, doncha think? I don't need to bury myself in the stress of training-" _

_He was cut off as Hermione let out a shrill screech, her frustration getting the best of her. "You are unbelievable, Ron! Harry and I were there, too, remember? No, of course, you don't. You only ever think of yourself, you always have!" she bellowed, her fists clenched at her sides. She gritted her teeth, willing herself to speak evenly. "This is a mistake you're making, an absolutely horrible, idiotic one, and I will not stand by and watch you throw a career away for your 15 minutes of fame." Her eyes met his and his indifferent expression made her want to hex him into oblivion. _

_Without another word she turned on her heel and left, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing the tears slip down her cheeks./ _

Two days after that argument, she had come back to their apartment only to find Ron roughly shagging a random girl on their kitchen island. All she could do is cough out a dry laugh and turn on her heel, slamming the door behind her. She didn't miss the opportunity to whisper a semi-permanent sticking charm as she walked away. It served them both right to be stuck together for a while.

She didn't miss being with Ron, as he had infuriated her more than anything else. He was constantly talking about the war, always the first to agree to an interview or give out an autograph. She had grown tired of watching him while his 'fans' fawned all over him. He would smile and whisper in their ears to make them giggle and blush. It was rather sickening, and she could only assume that was where Ronald had found his new shag. She had gotten over the pain of losing her first love rather quickly, though it left her wondering if she had ever really been in love with him at all.

She continued to ponder that thought as she approached the portrait that led to her dorm. She was Head Girl, so she had access to a Private Dorm, although she did have to share part of the space with the Head Boy. She gently shut the portrait door behind her and slipped her bag off of her shoulder, hanging it on the coat rack that sat just inside the room.

It was a large room, with a recessed living area in the center, furnished with an ornate mahogany table surrounded by two plush couches, both in a silvery-blue shade. On each side of the room were two doors leading to their respective private dorm rooms. Towards the back, there were two desks pushed edge-to-edge as well as a single filing cabinet. Each desk was paired with a soft wing-backed chair, though one was a deep burgundy while the other was emerald with strands of silver throughout. There was a small set of cabinets and a sink to the left of the portrait door. Hermione used it often to do her few dishes the muggle way. She found it rather therapeutic, and it was one less thing for the poor House Elves to do.

"You're back early," Draco called, coming from the door of the bath to the right of the desks. His pale blonde hair looked almost like liquid silver as he ran his hands through the damp longer bits in the front. He wore a plain, long-sleeved white t-shirt and black sweatpants, clearly fresh from a shower. He circled around and sat in his chair, a smirk playing on his lips.

'Quite a muggle outfit...Gods, he looks good.' she mused, but quickly shoved the thought from her mind. "Yes, I am, I had to get out of the damned library," She replied with a small sigh, making her way across the room to her own desk. She flopped down in the plush wine-colored chair and kicked off her shoes under her desk.

"Too much Herbology homework for you, Granger?" He asked, laughter playing in his voice.

"No, I've been done with that for three days," she dismissed, waving her hand lazily. She sat up and tucked a foot under her, gathering a few forms from her desk drawer and willing herself to not glance up at him. "Do you have any incidents to write up today?" she asked, gesturing to her own before dipping her quill gently into her ink and starting on them.

He shook his head but leaned forward to try to peek at what she was writing. "What did you run into today?"

Hermione tossed her head back and laughed, setting her quill down and kicking back in her chair. Boy, did she had a story for him.

"So there I was,-"

"In the library." Draco finished for her, chuckling.

She scowled at him, but she was smiling. She knew that at least half of her stories started this way. "Yes, in the library."

* * *

"What did you run into today?" Draco asked, hoping she would sit and talk to him for a bit. His eyes drank in every lovely feature on her face. Her low bun had rogue curls slipping from the elastic, and several had escaped completely, framing her delicate face. Her warm whiskey eyes met his, sending his heart alive in his chest. A slow smile bloomed across her full, soft pink lips. She threw her head back against the chair, chuckling as she launched into her story of the sexually deviant Ravenclaws.

That sat together for an hour, talking and laughing about things that had happened during their days, what they had eaten and even shared a bit of gossip they had overheard. Eventually, Hermione began to yawn and told him goodnight, climbing out of her chair with a long stretch. He watched her disappear through the door of her room, shutting it softly behind her. His heart felt as though it had been fluttering non-stop since the moment that she had walked through the portrait. They were progressing in their- dare he say?- friendship. He was simply happy that they were even speaking to each other. For the first three weeks of school, she didn't speak a single word to him until he finally had an outburst.

_/ They were sitting in silence, her quill steadily scratching at the paperwork she was filling out. She was so diligent, no matter what it was. He was supposed to also be filling out his Incident Reports, but he couldn't concentrate. His leg jiggled nervously as he observed her, meticulously filling out every detail. He watched her for a few more moments before he finally threw his hands up, "Bloody hell, speak to me, woman!" _

_She looked up at him and blinked her big, doe-eyes in shock. She leaned back, burning holes into him with her stare, her face entirely blank. _

_His heart raced and he blanched, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-" He was cut off as a laugh bubbled out of Hermione. Her chuckle turned into true laughter, which turned into both of them howling, doubled-over. They laughed like this for a few moments before calming down a bit, each wiping tears from their eyes . _

_"Well, Malfoy," she said, laughter still dancing in her voice, "Now that you've gotten my attention, what the hell do you want to talk about so badly?"/ _

He chuckled at the memory, shaking his head as he made his way to his room. Hermione had changed a fair bit since the war. In school, she had always been prim, proper, rigid, some might even say snobbish. Of course, she was still strict with her studies, ready to prove how right she always was, and incredibly bossy, but she also was more down-to-earth, a bit more casual. She had started cursing a bit more, which always made Draco laugh. It was his personal opinion that maybe she had decided that there were just a couple things more important than being the absolute best at everything, although even without trying she undeniably was. Maybe for Hermione, being forgiving was more important. Maybe cherishing your loved ones was more important. Maybe simply living life in the moment, and being grateful for being alive at all, was more knew the his priorities had most certainly changed after the war. He didn't know exactly what it was that had clicked for Hermione Granger, but he did know that if anyone deserved to live the rest of their lives in a state of total bliss, it was her.

He slid into the cold covers and sighed, letting his exhaustion overtake him. All he could see as he slipped into his world of dreams were caramel colored eyes and peony pink lips.

* * *

Hermione tucked the loose bits of hair behind her ears as she moved to her closet, throwing on soft, blue pajama shorts and a ridiculously oversized t-shirt featuring one of her dad's all-time favorite bands, Pink Floyd.

She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up around her chin. She felt exhausted but tossed and turned for over an hour. Her mind was racing. How could seeing two stupid fifth-years trying to get it on in public bring so many things bubbling to the surface? She thought of Ron, plowing into some girl he had met on the street like there was no tomorrow. The image was seared into her mind, the sound of flesh rapidly hitting flesh, how he didn't even stop when she walked through the door. She had been so angry in the beginning. Perhaps if it had been a celebrity, once in a lifetime shag. Or someone they knew from school that Ron at least knew and had a connection with, but the fact that he had discarded her for some random meaningless girl that stroked his ego? That had been the deepest hurt.

She also thought of how easy it had been for her to walk away from a relationship that she had longed for since she was 13. She knew the answer but couldn't dare bring herself to admit it. She had spent more and more time with Draco, at first to be civil but now it was simply because she adored being around him. He was incredibly intelligent, more than able to hold a conversation with her about a variety of subjects. He was deep, funny, and surprisingly sensitive. Sometimes she thought he was the complete antithesis of Ronald, and she thought maybe that was why she enjoyed Draco's company so much.

She chuckled to herself, thinking of his outburst not long after they had come back to Hogwarts. The day she had found out that Draco Malfoy was to be Head Boy, she had decided that she would be absolutely silent. She would not be the one to break first, she would not beg, nor expect Draco Malfoy to even acknowledge her existence. He had tried saying good morning, asking her about studies, even tried giving her a muffin he had taken from breakfast. She saw him getting antsy after the first week, the second he was clearly a bundle of nerves. By the third week, when he finally broke, he was a vibrating tangle of anxiousness in human form. But once he had finally broken the dam, and they had started speaking, it came oddly comfortably.

After the war, Draco had come to Harry on behalf of his Mother. He had asked Harry to find it in his heart to vouch for himself and Narcissa, for helping Harry in the Forbidden Forest. Draco had looked awful, his white hair dirty, face skeletal, clothes torn in places and clearly unwashed. His voice was weak, his eyes rimmed a bright red, as though he had spent days crying. He looked like a broken boy, the shell of a man. Draco offered to testify on Harry's side, at any of the numerous trials that had been scheduled to start any day. Harry had agreed with much reluctance, knowing that Lucius Malfoy was going to be one of the trials. Draco acknowledged that he would, indeed, testify against his own father if necessary, to save him and his mother. He scribbled down on a spare bit of parchment where he could be found by owl and had left in a hurry.

Hermione's heart had ached for him many times as she watched him testify at different trials. But none had prepared her for watching him testify against his own father.

_/"Tell me, young Mr. Malfoy, at what age did your father start grooming you to be a follower of Lord Voldemort?" an old, plump wizard asked, scrunching his nose to lift his glasses further up his nose. _

_Draco shifted in his seat, a thousand sets of eyes boring into him. He looked like he had cleaned up for the trial, though he was missing the polish and grace that he had exuded through all of their years at Hogwarts. His silvery-white hair was clean, as were his clothes, but his face was still sunken, and his eyes did not glitter with malicious laughter, no smirk dancing across his face. He still looked scared, broken, defeated, just as he had that first night he had come to Harry. _

_"My entire life, really." Draco responded quietly to the Wizengamot. His voice betrayed any semblance of calm or bravery that anyone may have assumed he had. He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, trying to make himself more appear more confident. _

_"What would you say were the key points he thought ought to be of utmost importance?" _

_Draco took a moment and drug in a deep breath before speaking, "Personally, I don't believe that anything he taught me to be of importance or value. However, he thought that blood purity, the Dark Lord, and bringing honor to the Malfoy name were the only things worth instilling in me." _

_"Honor to the Malfoy name, you say?" countered the round wizard. "What was it that your father considered bringing Honor to your family, Mr. Malfoy?" _

_"To be a Death Eater, and right hand to Voldemort himself," Draco replied evenly._

_"When was the first time you witnessed a meeting of Death Eaters, Mr. Malfoy?" _

_Draco shifted in his seat again, fear flickering across his face. "Perhaps around eight years old." _

_"And the first time you saw Lord Voldemort in person?" _

_"The summer after he had returned, I was 15. It was at Malfoy Manor." Draco was speaking with chilling calmness, but it was clear he was clenching his teeth. _

_"If it had not been for your father, do you feel as though you would have participated in these close relations with Voldemort?"_

_"Objection!" cried a pinched-faced, dark-haired witch towards the upper wing of the Wizengamot. "Relevance? Where is this line of questioning even go-"_

_"Order, order!" exclaimed the Chief Warlock, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I wish to hear where this is leading. Go on, Mr. Malfoy," _

_Draco cleared his throat once more, before turning his eyes away from the Wizengamot, and settling on the caged man to his left, long white hair matted and dirty, restrained and silenced. His father was already staring at him, rage boiling in his icy eyes. "Absolutely not, in no way shape or form. I hated every moment of my life from the time I was 13, being forced to listen to sickening stories of the Dark Lord's previous reign and how important it was to get him back, being told that blood purity," Draco practically spat the words towards his father, his voice gaining a bit of strength, "meant we were above others, being beaten and shamed by this man, because I couldn't beat out the most brilliant girl in school."_

_Hermione felt her eyes start to burn with fresh tears. His father had beaten him because she was first in their year? _

_"Being told that I would have to take the Mark," his voice quivered now. Hermione's eyes shot to his face and saw tears slipping down his porcelain cheeks, "and carry out any and all orders that I was given. I was a child, being threatened with the death of myself and my family if I didn't kill the Headmaster that I had secretly admired since the first time I set foot in a school I loved, and was being told to destroy. I had to watch my mother beg you, " Draco was practically shouting now, his pale skin flushed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "She begged you to not allow that to happen to me, to your only child, your only son! You did it gladly. You're the coward!" Draco collapsed back in his chair, sobs wracking his body. A second sob filled the air. There was Narcissa Malfoy, hidden behind reporters and other various onlookers. She let out a wail and collapsed to the floor, murmuring words no body could understand. Herminone thought it sounded like was say "failure" over and over again into her handkerchief. _

_For a moment all that could be heard were the sounds of the two remaining Malfoys as their life shattered before them._

_"No further questions," whispered the presiding wizard._

_Hermione turned her eyes to the eldest Malfoy, who remained in his cage, silenced. His face was dry, not even a speck of remorse on his face./ _

Hermione's heart ached even more for Draco now. He had offered up so much information at all of the various trials, and had shown so much remorse, that he was acquitted of all charges, though he had volunteered to do community service. She feared for him, that the families of the Death Eaters he had exposed would come after him. But, she knew her fear was baseless, as most of the people still alive and out of Azkaban were not interested in causing more violence. Every that remained was a victim in some way. She was grateful that she knew Draco now. He was better. Still a smart-ass, egotistical git. But he was so much more than that as well.

She slid down into her covers and let sleep drift in her mind. One more day, and then she could see Harry in Hogsmeade.

* * *

**Sooo that's chapter one! What do you guys think? Please let me know! 3**

**\- DQ**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hellooo everyone! Here is Chapter two! Please let me know what you think, I am trying to progress the story, but still lay a foundation as to what exactly is going on. So please let me know, I would love to hear! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Draco awoke with a start. Beautiful dreams of caramel and honey curls strewn across his pillow had faded into screams, begging and the sinister cackle of his aunt. He shivered, the echoes in his mind fading as he regained his senses.

He sat up and ran his hand over his face before squinting out of his window. The sun was just starting to peek out of the horizon, casting the sky with a purple-y pink hue. It was way too early to be awake. He flopped back across his bed with his arms wide. 'I'll just close my eyes and go back to sleep,' he thought to himself. After laying there for a moment, the cold sweat drying on his skin, he decided it was futile.

He slid out of bed, making his way out and slowly across the common room, into the bathroom. He splashed his face with cool water, instantly feeling more refreshed, and reached for his toothbrush.

He had walked in on Hermione doing this little task one morning and was curious.

_/ "What are you staring at, Malfoy?" she asked, white foam gathering at the corner of her mouth._

_He had turned away quickly, shaking his head. "Nothing, I've just never seen that...method of teeth cleaning before."_

_"It's called brushing. My parents tended to people's teeth," she informed him, gently pulling her hair to the side and spitting out a glop of the foam. "You should try it. Potions work well, but this is more thorough."_

_Draco hesitated. He had always been diligent about his Twinkle Teeth Potion, his mother had taught him that. This seemed slightly strange, but ultimately his curiosity got the best of him._

_"Okay. Yes, alright. I'll give it a go. What do I need to do?"_

_The smile that broke across Hermione's face almost made him dizzy from the sheer purity of her happiness over such a seemingly small thing._

_She launched into a backstory as she dug through her bathroom storage cabinet. She said that her parents had taught her to always keep extra, just in case. What that truly meant, Draco had never figured out._

_"Aha! Here it is! So, what you are going to do, wet the toothbrush, toothpaste, wet again and then brush in small, circular motions, making sure to get all of your teeth, front and back, and-oh!- don't forget to get your gumline. That's very import-"_

_"Okay, Granger," he interrupted her rambling, but he couldn't help but smile. He took the 'toothbrush' and wet the end. "What's toothpaste?"_

_She didn't even try to hide her laugh, grabbing a tube and squeezing a blue paste onto the bristles._

_"You've got a lot to learn, Malfoy."/_

He smiled at that memory. He had decided that he quite liked the massaging feeling, so he had begun doing it twice a day, every day, as was Hermione's recommendation.

He finished and wiped his mouth then ran a hand through his hair in the mirror, the long bits falling right back into his eyes. He made his way back through the common room to the kitchenette, only to find a small variety of muffins and a hot pot of tea waiting. 'Thank Merlin for House-Elves," Draco chuckled to himself. He made his way over to the three wall cabinets, knowing that Hermione kept small plates in one of them. Spotting them in the left side, he quickly reached in to grab one, accidentally knocking a mug out of the other side with his elbow. It crashed into the sink, with the loudest bang he could have imagined that early in the morning. He let out a mumbled string of curse words, rubbing his forehead. He hadn't realized his head was pounding.

Suddenly, the other bedroom door swung open and there stood a half-awake, clearly-irritated-that-she-had-been-woken-up, Hermione. His head snapped up.

'Wow.'

That was the only thought he could form.

Her hair was in wild rivers of honey, streaming over her shoulders, curls spilling everywhere. She wore no make-up, her brown eyes squinting at him through long lashes. He almost missed the cream colored ribbon wrapped around her left forearm, and he felt his heart tighten. His eyes skimmed downwards for a moment, and his breath caught at the sight of her smooth, bare legs, the t-shirt she wore barely skimming mid-thigh.

He gulped, his mouth suddenly very dry.

* * *

Hermione was drifting in and out of sleep, not quite ready to fully give in to consciousness. She knew she only had another half an hour before she needed to get up, but she had been having such a lovely dream. If only she could slip back into the little fantasy world she had been in moments before...

But she was jolted awake by a crashing sound in the Common Room, followed by someone's voice. She flew out of bed and ripped open her door, sleep still clouding her mind. She blinked against the sudden adjustment of light, only to find Malfoy standing there staring at her with a guilty look on his face. There was something else there too, but only for a moment. Hermione couldn't place her finger on what his expression really was.

"I'm so sorry for waking you," he began. "I accidentally dropped this mug." He held up the broken handle as evidence.

Hermione debated with herself for a moment before deciding to not start the day biting off Malfoy's head. She slumped gently against her door frame and pushed a hand through her hair. "It's okay, I had to get up soon anyway." She looked over at him again and found that he was staring, though he quickly averted his eyes when she caught him.

She frowned to herself and went back into her room, grabbing a towel and her robe, before heading towards the bathroom.

"Do you always get up this early?" Draco asked as she passed in front of the kitchenette. She stopped, glancing at him momentarily.

"Yes, always. Do you always sleep late?"

"No, I'm up now aren't I?" he replied as he attempted to hide his smile by sipping his tea.

Hermione scoffed, making her way towards the bathroom once more. "You wake me up, and then provoke me. Never tickle a sleeping dragon, Malfoy."

He chuckled as she closed the door behind her and cast a locking charm. She couldn't help but smile, even as a yawn overtook her. She did her usual shower routine, basking in her favorite scent of vanilla and peony. Her mind wandered. After the trial, Draco had been to visit Harry a few times, including once at the Burrow.

_/Hermione watched him appear in the yard and start making the trek to the door. His silver hair shimmered in the summer sun, and despite the extreme heat, he wore a black long-sleeved button down and black slacks. He almost always dressed like that._

_Hermione moved away from the window, not wanting to be caught staring, and made her way down to join the rest of the family. She quickly took the seat next to Ronald and he slung an arm lazily around the back of her. There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley ushered him inside, telling him that he needed to be fed properly. He grinned and nodded, thanking her for caring._

_'Wow,' Hermione thought to herself. She had rarely seen Malfoy have a genuine, happy smile. He was a beautiful man. She quickly turned her eyes away, suddenly very interested in a spot on the floor._

_"Oy, Ferret, are you starin' at my girlfriend?"_

_Her head snapped up, looking from Ron to Draco and back again._

_"Well, Weasley. Seeing as I have eyes and am not totally stupid, yes I was for a moment." Draco crossed his arms tightly over his chest, that more familiar sneer crossing his face. "Do you have a problem? Are you worried that a Ferret like me might catch her eye one day and steal her away?"_

_Hermione's heart stopped at that moment. Did he know? It felt like he knew. Had he seen her catching glimpses of him at the Ministry? The couple of times she had seen him in Diagon Alley? Did he know? Did RON know? Her eyes flew to her boyfriend, and he was clearly fuming._

_Ron flew out of his seat, his arm smacking against the back of Hermione's head accidentally._

_"You would never get Hermione. Never in a million years. She's mine, and that's how its gonna be forever, so you can stick your pointy rat nose somewhere else." Ronald was red with anger, his fists clenched at his sides. Draco looked fairly non-plussed, raising an eyebrow at the overly-angry boy, then his gaze slid past Ronald and landed on Hermione._

_Her breath caught in her throat. Okay, Ron didn't know. _

_"We will see, Weasel." Harry finally came into the room and saved them all from the impending argument./_

She had been fully aware of how handsome Draco Malfoy was since Third Year. She was a woman after all, and not blind. But his attitude back then had practically marred him, making him ugly. Now, since the war ended, his inside was just as beautiful as the out. She was very much enjoying the fact that they were getting to know one another, spend time together. He surprised her all the time. With Ron, everything had been predictable, boring, aggravating.

'Well, except him ramming some other girl.' Hermione snorted to herself.

She stepped in front of the mirror and continued her quick, yet effective routine. She had never been one to care much about looks. But after Fourth Year, she had decided it was good to take a little time for herself. She couldn't help but remember the reactions she had gotten at the Yule Ball. She had felt like a beautiful princess, being seen for the first time. She wanted to feel that way more often, like a woman.

She slicked a muggle leave-in conditioner she had found, as well as a hair smoothing potion she had discovered in Witch Weekly. Then with a gentle drying charm, her hair laid in soft ringlets, spilling over her shoulders and halfway down her back. She swiped on a bit of mascara and a peach-y tinted chapstick, before gathering her things and proceeding back to her room.

She could hear soft music emitting from Draco's room. He never played it too loud. She had no idea if he was actually being considerate, or if it was simply his preference. Either way, she was quite happy with it.

She dressed in her robes quickly and made her way to the kitchenette for some tea, only to find Draco standing there once again.

"Twice in one morning?" she said, raising her eyebrow at him as she filled her mug.

"What, I can't be an early bird with you?" That smirk filled his face, but Hermione didn't see the malice behind it anymore.

She shrugged, "I suppose it's just that I'm not really a morning person, but I don't have to be around anyone until I've had time to become more pleasant. "

Draco fully chuckled at that, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Granger, I had no clue. I'll be sure to never cross you before 7:30 again."

She broke down and smiled at him, "Or at the very least don't talk to me."

"Well, now I know," he replied, more softly than before.

Hermione raised her eyes to meet his. "Now, you know."

Her heart was suddenly pounding, and the room felt hot.

"I've, um, got to go make my rounds." She said, scrambling to gather her things.

"We've got our weekly McGonagall meeting tonight."

"Yes, yes I know." She waved her hand in the air and flew out of the portrait door.

* * *

Draco watched her slip out, curls flying behind her, and decided he should head out as well.

He made his way down to the Great Hall. There were a few people around, but he still had nearly half an hour before breakfast was set to begin. He sat at the end of the Slytherin table. He didn't really talk to many people. Blaise was in Italy, though the last time he had owled he mentioned possibly coming back. He was a wild card, though, so Draco wasn't holding his breath. Hermione was probably his best friend, currently. Did she know that? He decided that he should find a way to tell her.

He opened his latest book, A Wizard's Guide to All Things Muggle. He only read it when Hermione wasn't around to see. Not that he didn't want her to know that he was trying to make himself less ignorant, but he wanted to surprise her with his new found knowledge. He wanted to learn and then show her, somehow, that he had changed.

His mind wandered from washing machines to amber eyes, dark with sleep and smooth olive skin. He had found himself wondering if she was wearing anything under that t-shirt. His heart was pounding. What if he had walked straight over there and kissed that sleepy scowl right off her face? Would she have melted against him? What sound would she make when he nipped her bottom lip? Or when he kissed down her throat-

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco jumped straight out of his skin. There was Professor McGonagall standing over him, her eyes boring holes into his. Suddenly his tie felt very tight. "Sorry, Professor. Did you ask me something?"

"Yes. I asked if you and Ms. Granger could come to my office at 5, instead of 8. I have other matters to attend to at that time. Can I trust that you will pass along the message?" The look she gave him made Draco gulp.

'She can't read your mind. Get it together, you prat.'

"Yes, Professor, no problem at all." He nodded and she turned towards the Staff Table but not without a final penetrative look.

Draco heaved a deep sigh and poured himself a cup of coffee. He had to distract himself from the beautiful angel that he would, for now, only admire from afar.

* * *

The morning slid by at a snail's pace for Hermione, but she was looking forward to an afternoon in Potions. Professor Slughorn had come back, on the condition that it only be for one year. He was incredibly lax, telling them to brew a potion of their choice almost every day. Personally, Hermione enjoyed the ability to freely choose which potions were most important to perfect. Most people brewed the easier ones every class as if a simple giggle potion was all they would need to know in life. She scoffed at the very idea.

She made her way down to the dungeons, and waltzed into the classroom absently, heading straight for the table she always took in the front. She slid into the chair and pulled her hair back, as she always did in this class. She was admittedly a creature of habit. She had grown accustomed to being the first and only one in the classroom for several minutes, so when she heard a chuckle behind her, she whipped her head around with such force that she got a crick in her neck.

"Ow! Bloody hell, Malfoy, what are you doing sneaking up on me like that?" she snapped, rubbing her neck. He was sitting in a chair in the back, his long legs propped up on the edge of the table and crossed at his ankles and a mischievous smirk spread across his face.

He chuckled again, which made her irritation flare. She glared at him as he stood up, circling around to take the seat next to her.

"Sorry, Granger. I was sitting back there and you came in, completely oblivious. Honestly, woman, you're very good at being in your own world." His smile reached his eyes, the pools of grey coming alive. From this close, Hermione swore she saw flecks of ice blue throughout. She couldn't stop herself from returning the smile, shaking her head gently.

"You're a prat, Malfoy."

She was saved from his response by Slughorn bumbling into the room, followed by a steady influx of other students. Hermione was surprised that Draco stayed at her table, instead of his own. They had never sat together before, except in their Common Room, at their respective desks. She glanced over to see him doodling on a spare bit of parchment.

His nose came to this sharp point, and you could see the slight bump at the bridge from when Hermione had broken it. His pearl hair fell in front of his eyes in long, straight shards. He looked concentrated, but not in a forced way, his full lips pursed slightly. They looked so soft like they would plant pillow light kisses all along...

'Get a freaking grip, Hermione.'

She shooked the thought from her head and turned to see what Slughorn had written on the board as the last of the students had settled.

"Most of you are in pairs anyway, so just make this potion with your partner. I'll be up here." The plump wizard flopped back into his oversized wingback chair and let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

She gave Draco a gentle tap on his forearm, pointing out the chalkboard. He looked up from his picture and frowned.

"What's a Mopsus Potion?" he asked her.

"It's said to give the drinker temporary Seer abilities, and occasionally- depending entirely on the strength, of course- it can give one the ability to move things telekinetically, but that's fairly rare," she answered, thumbing through her textbook to find it. "Yes, here it is. An interesting potion, though I don't necessarily believe in being able to see the future anyway. Maybe this is how Trelawney has fooled everyone for so many years." She realized she was rambling, so she quieted herself, a blush dancing on her cheeks.

"It is quite interesting. However, I do tend to believe in Seers." Draco was organizing their ingredients across the table but looked up to meet her eyes briefly.

Hermione frowned slightly at this admittance. "Why?"

"My mother has the ability." He said it as though it were simple enough.

All she could do was stare at him for several moments. He had said it as though he were talking about the weather or the giant squid.

"What exactly do you mean your mother 'has the ability'? Have you seen her make a prophecy? Have any come true? When did she-"

"Yes, Granger," he interrupted her slew of questioning. "I have seen her predict something and I've seen it come true. Now come on, we need to get started. It takes exactly an hour and fourteen minutes."

They worked through the potion together, Draco chopping ingredients with precision and Hermione adding and stirring to perfection. She was itching with questions but knew better than to ask any of them right now. It seemed to be a bit of a sore subject for Draco, and seeing as they lived together and that he was basically her only friend close by, she would have to figure that out later.

* * *

"Excellent work, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy!" exclaimed Slughorn. "Absolutely no question as to why you two are Heads this year." Draco watched Hermione beam at the compliment.

"Now that you all have finished brewing, for next class I ask that you each take a sip of your concoction and experiment with the effects. I would like a foot of parchment explaining what you experienced by Monday."

Hermione turned quickly to Draco. "I don't want to take this potion."

"Well, unless you want a bad mark to smudge your pristine reputation, I'd say you don't have a choice, Granger," he replied, trying to keep his voice light. He poured the blue, pearlescent potion into a small bottle, corking it and dropping it into his pocket.

She huffed at his reply and set to gathering her own belongings.

"Do you think we will see anything?" she asked, her voice softer.

He turned his eyes on her. She looked slightly worried, fearful. He wondered why that was.

"It'll be fine, don't worry. I'm sure you'll see yourself getting all O's on your N.E.W.T.s or maybe even something better." His voice was soft and he had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her. She nodded gently, though she didn't look thoroughly convinced. "Listen, we will talk more about it tomorrow night. Don't let it ruin your weekend." He gave her a half-hearted smirk.

They made their way out of the classroom, walking together, but not saying a word.

They walked all the way back to their Common Room in silence. Hermione just walked in and flopped herself down on one of the couches.

Draco was worried about her. He knew that she had disliked Divination, and more specifically Trelawney, but he hadn't expected a reaction of fear -was that even what it had been?- from THE Hermione Granger. He moved to his desk and began filling out paperwork. They stayed just like this, the steady scratch of his quill filling the otherwise silent room. The time ticked by. Finally, after an hour and a half, he couldn't stand to watch her lay there any longer.

"Granger? What's wrong? Something obviously happened back there,-"

"I just have a few fears about seeing the future." She spoke so suddenly that it startled Draco. "What if it changes everything? It's like going against nature." She was just staring at the ceiling, her voice shaky. "What if I saw something I wanted so badly, but had no clue on how to get it? What if I see another evil wizard, another war? It's just terrifying. " She let out a long, quivering breath.

He quickly walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the mahogany table. He gently took her hand, refusing to look up and see the possible rejection in her eyes. "I know exactly what you mean." He knew he could say that with absolute certainty. Maybe one day he would be able to share with her, but today was not the day. "We can make it up. It's only a foot of parchment, and Slughorn sure as hell doesn't pay attention." He felt her hand squeeze his. He gathered the courage to slowly turn his gaze upwards, meeting her eyes. She nodded at him gently.

"Thank you."

He simply nodded and let go of her hand. His own immediately felt cold and empty. Like even though it had never been there before, it belonged there, her hand intertwined with his.

"Malfoy?"

He looked up at her again, this time her amber eyes were sparkling. He wasn't sure what her expression was, exactly, but she looked beautiful. Who was he kidding? She always looked beautiful.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

* * *

As she sat there, with Draco Malfoy comforting her, her heart felt so full that it might burst. If someone had told her that her life would bring her to being friends with Malfoy, she would have told them they were absolutely barmy. But, in that moment, she knew she wanted him in her life.

Before she could stop them, the words came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

He stared at her for what felt like an eternity. Her heart dropped.

"I mean, of course, you don't have to, I just thought that maybe you'd like to. So silly of m-"

"I'd love to."

She stopped short and looked at him. His eyes looked like pools molten silver, and her heart was instantly reawakened.

"Really?"

"Yeah," He shrugged, turning his gaze away and toying with a strand on his robes. "I mean, I think it's safe to say that you qualify as my best and only friend, so yes I think it'd be fun."

She felt the smile bloom across her face, but she tried to keep it a small. She wouldn't want him to think she was pining for his time or anything of that nature.

"Fantastic." She started to change the subject, but she felt his eyes on her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, otherwise, she would have met his gaze again, and her brain would spiral into a web of fantasies that she did not need to be thinking about in front of McGonagall. She sighed deeply, trying to push the thoughts from her mind.

* * *

"Let's go, Granger. If we're late McGonagall will have our heads."

Draco ushered her out of the door promptly at 4:45. He knew that she hated being late just as much as he did, and she had been resting her eyes.

He rarely ever saw her in that state. So relaxed, almost sleeping. He couldn't even find the words to describe her. Her beauty to him was ethereal, unexplainable, and it simply omitted from her. He longed to know what it would be like to wake up next to her in the morning...

"Malfoy? Do you know the password?" Hermione asked him, snapping him out of his daydream. They stood in front of the large gargoyle and Draco tried to shake a few sensible thoughts into his brain.

"Oh, yeah. Venus Verticordia!"

The gargoyle jumped to the side, both of them heading up the staircase. Draco was trying very hard to look anywhere but Hermione's pert bum, swaying gently in her skirt. He was failing.

They sat down and waited for McGonagall to join them. She came rushing in from the private sector of her tower after they had been waiting for a few minutes.

"My apologies, you two. I seem to be very busy today, so this is going to be a short, but important, meeting." She paused and flitted her eyes between the two of them, both nodding immediately. "I have an important project for the two of you to work on together. Now, we don't do this terribly often, but seeing as you are the best Heads we've had in many years, well, we've decided to let you do this."

A small smile was playing on the edge of McGonagall's mouth, something Draco had seen maybe once or twice before. It was almost unsettling.

"You get to throw a ball!" McGonagall announced. Hermione gasped, her eyes going alight. He was sure she began planning immediately. "You can choose generally whatever you want. It will be a Fourth Year and up event. Please, come up with an interesting theme. Something to give this ball some extra oomph!" Hermione was grinning so brightly, he thought she could illuminate the entire room. She had launched into a discussion with the Professor, asking her usual slew of questions.

Draco was only half-listening. He was busy thinking about this Ball. It was his perfect opportunity. There would be a lot of planning involved. He would spend the next few months proving himself to her, then he would bare his heart, spill his entire existence at her feet, and all he could do was hope that when the day came, she would do the same. Yes, the Ball was perfect.

* * *

**A/N:**

**There it is! Chapter 2, hope y'all enjoyed! I'm going to try posting every Saturday, so keep a look out! **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**\- DQ**


End file.
